Girls Night In
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Raven, Blackfire, Terra and Jinx are invited to one of Starfire's sleepovers and someone wants to play truth or dare. What happens when Raven is asked a very personal question and she has to answer it truthfully? - I'm rubbish at summarys but it is better than it sounds, not complete but planning to. R&R please. Hope you enjoy it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Starfire walked into the common room to find Raven. Raven was sat down watching Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games and arguing at who is the best. Starfire flew to Raven and smiled before talking.

"Friend Raven, do you want to the hanging out later?" Starfire asked.

"what do you mean by hanging out?" Raven asked.

"Like the sleep over with girls" Starfire replied hoping for her dear friend to agree.

"Sure, I haven't got anything better to do" Raven said glancing at the boys.

"Glorious! I must ask more girls to come" Starfire said delighted that raven said yes.

Starfire flew out of the room and went to find Terra.

Starfire saw Terra on the shore next to Titans Tower, throwing rocks into the sea.

"Friend Terra. Do you want to come to the sleep over of girls later with me and friend Raven?" Starfire asked, breaking any thought Terra had in her head.

"Sure Starfire" Terra replied, turning around to face the Tamaranian.

Starfire embraced Terra in a tight hug.

"Star, can't breathe" Terra said making Starfire let go.

"I must ask more people" Starfire said still smiling.

She flew away in search for Jinx.

She saw Jinx in the park drinking lemonade. Starfire started walking to Jinx.

"Friend Jinx?" Starfire said getting Jinx's attention.

"What?" Jinx replied calmly.

"Do you to do the hanging out later at Titans Tower?" Starfire asked.

"Sure" Jinx said.

Starfire smiled and flew off to find her sister: Blackfire.

Blackfire was sat on the roof of Wayne enterprises looking down to those she thought were beneath her.

"Sister?!" Starfire shouted in delight when she saw Blackfire.

"Starfire" Blackfire said in her usual tone.

"Would you like to do the hanging out at Titans Tower later with me and friends Raven, Terra and Jinx?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, why not" Blackfire replied.

"Glorious!" Starfire said excitedly and happily.

Starfire Flew to Titans Tower and smiled as she sat down, waiting for the sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Starfire politely asked Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy to exit the Tower for the night so she, Raven and the other girls can have a sleep over. The boys agreed and left the tower, heading for Titans East's tower to stay there for the night.

Terra, Blackfire and Jinx arrived at the tower half an hour after the boys left.

"Hello Friends!" Starfire shouted happily to the new arrivals.

"Hello sister" Blackfire said.

"Hey" Terra replied.

"This place is quiet" Jinx stated.

"Not for long" Raven said "The boys will be back tomorrow."

The girls were going to be sleeping in the common room for the night in sleeping bags on the floor, as it is the bigger than the bedrooms and had access to the TV, sofa and food.

"So what are we going to do first?" Terra asked.

"How about we do the painting of the nails" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Sure" Terra replied.

"Let us pick our colours for our nails" Starfire said.

the girls looked at colours to see which one they would like. Starfire chose a light purple, Terra chose yellow, Jinx chose pink, Blackfire chose a dark purple and Raven chose black.

"Lets do each others" Starfire exclaimed.

Starfire painted Raven's, Raven painted Starfire's, Blackfire painted Terra's, Jinx painted Blackfire's and Terra painted Jinx's.

"They are the magnificent!" Starfire exclaimed enthusiastically.

"How 'bout we play 'truth or dare'?" Jinx suggested.

"What a glorious idea friend Jinx" Starfire replied.

They sat down on the sofa with bowls of snacks on the table that Raven put there. Raven was sat down on the end, Starfire was sat next Raven and Blackfire, Jinx sat next to Blackfire and Terra who was on the other end.

"ok, who wants to do the starting of the game?" Starfire said.

"I will" Terra said "Starfire, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who are you dating?" Terra asked.

"Robin"

"My turn" Starfire said "Blackfire, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to prank call the Batcave"

Blackfire picked up a phone and started calling the Batcave. on the other side of the phone, Batman picked up.

 _"Hello? who is this?"_

"Its Harley, ya know, the cute girl who works with mr.J" Blackfire said in a good Harley Quinn voice.

 _"What do you want Harley and how did you get this number?"_

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. how did ya forget. You gave it me last week after fightin' mr. J"

 _"No I don't remember because I never gave it you"_

"Silly Batsy. You can't remember anything can ya?" Blackfire said then hanging up leaving a very confused Batman in the Batcave.

The other girls (except for Raven) were laughing at Blackfire's call.

"My turn now" Blackfire said "Jinx, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to call someone from the justice league"

Jinx smiled and grabbed the phone Blackfire used.

"Hello? can you help me?" Jinx said.

 _"Whats the problem?"_ Wonder Woman said.

"There's a very beautiful girl in my house and she wont leave ... Actually, forget it, its just me" Jinx said before hanging up.

"Who did you call?" Terra asked.

"Wonder Woman" Jinx replied "Raven, Truth or Dare?"

Raven really didn't want to play but Starfire was giving her the puppy eyes. Raven sighed and answered Jinx,

"Truth"

"Who do you have a crush on?" Jinx asked with a smirk on her face like the Cheshire cat.

"No one" She answered too quickly and she began to blush.

"Oh Raven, you said truth which means you have to answer truthfully" Jinx said.

"..." Raven mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Jinx said.

"Beast Boy" Raven said while blushing a lot.

"Ha! Knew it!" Jinx shouted.

"What do you mean you knew it?" Raven asked.

"We all know that you keep staring at him when hes not looking, blush when he complements you and you smile when hes not looking" Jinx replied.

"You can do the asking out and then do the double date with me and Robin" Starfire said.

Raven blushed again at this.

"you should tell him when they come back" Starfire said.

"Maybe I should" Raven said quietly to her self.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls finished playing truth or dare and decided to do something different: pillow fights.

Raven, Starfire, Terra, Blackfire and Jinx grabbed a pillow each and started hitting each other. Raven got hit in the face a couple of times by Terra and Blackfire. Starfire tripped over and was ambushed by Jinx who hit her in the stomach. Terra was hit round the legs by Raven. Blackfire was hit by Starfire. Jinx was hit by Terra.

They continued playing with the pillows until 11 o'clock. they decided they would put on a film until they went to sleep.

Starfire put in a film and went to sit on the sofa with the others.

"Star? what film did you put in?" Jinx asked.

"You will see, friend Jinx" Starfire replied happily.

the film began to play.

the title of the film came on the screen. it read: _Macbeth_.

 **(A/N: Sorry if you don't like the film, i'm learning about it at school so its fresh in my head. and if you haven't read/watched Macbeth- SPOILER ALERT)**

"Seriously Star? Macbeth?" Jinx said.

"Yes. Friend Raven and I find it quiet enjoyable" Starfire replied.

"But this is the type of movie you would watch at school" Jinx said.

"I like it, Its a movie adaptation of the book by Shakespeare" Raven said joining the conversation.

Jinx sighed as she knew she would not win the argument.

They all starred at the TV screen as Macbeth was playing.

 _Macbeth came onto the scene holding a dagger in his hand. He walked to the side of King Duncan as he slept. the dagger was raised and impaled the sleeping king, killing him where he lay. Macbeth walked out of the room to his wife: Lady Macbeth. Lady Macbeth saw the dagger and took them off of him. she walked out of the room and up to the murdered king. she smeared blood over the guards and left the dagger next to Duncan. she did this to frame the guards so she and Macbeth wouldn't be blamed for the Kings assassination. They killed the king so they would be the new king and queen. their ambitions had ruined their lives._

they continued watching the film until it finished. Lady Macbeth and Macbeth ended up dying.

 **(A/N: Spoiler finished)**

the girls went to bed as it was pretty late. the five of them were spread out across the room. they would be like his until the night was over.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shinning in the bright, blue sky above the beautiful place called Jump City. the girls had a lie in which is quite unusual, especially for Raven. Raven was the first awake like usual and then the others woke up after.

Raven made some of her herbal tea while the others had milk. Jinx made waffles as Starfire and Raven can't cook. they had their breakfast and looked at the clock. it read 10:30.

 _'the others should be back now'_ Raven thought.

The doors opened revealing Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy.

 _'speak of the devil'_ Raven thought.

"Hi Friends, I see you have returned" Starfire said.

"Yeah" Cyborg replied.

"So we should get going then" Terra said.

*sigh* "I guess this is the goodbye" Starfire said.

Terra, Blackfire and Jinx gathered their stuff and said goodbye leaving the tower.

* * *

Raven walked up to Beast Boys door. it had been half an hour since the other three girls left. Raven knocked on the door.

Beast Boy opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Rae, whats up?"

"Its Raven, and Beast Boy, can I talk to you?" Raven said

"Sure, you wanna say it here or inside?" Beast Boy asked.

"In your room" Raven said.

Beast Boy let her in and closed the door after her.

Beast Boys room wasn't as messy as last time. He had cleaned his room, Surprisingly. There wasn't clothes or underwear on the floor, no games left scattered around or no rotting food. The room smelled pleasant and welcoming unlike the first time she ever went in. Raven was surprised to see that there was a bookshelf with books on it.

"So what did you want to speak about?" Beast Boy asked.

"If I say this I don't want you to laugh or interrupt me. just be quiet and listen" Raven said.

"Of course Rae" Beast Boy replied maturely and sensibly.

"Here goes nothing... I like you" Raven said.

"You like me?" He said.

"Yeah" She replied.

"I like you too" he said.

"You do? why do you like me?" She asked.

"Well your amazing and beautiful. I love your eyes and your hair. I love it when you smile and laugh and how you talk. How you look is stunning and nothing you do can make me hate you. You make me feel stupefied every time I see you I also love the way you move and act, your personality and your emotions. We are opposites but I was always told, opposites attract" Beast Boy paused while smiling a real smile, not a fake smile.

"stupefied? do you even know what that means?" Raven asked.

"Yes I'm smarter than I appear you know. It means you make me unable to think or feel properly" Beast Boy replied.

"That was amazing and you don't mean that" Raven said.

"I do, every word of it" Beast Boy said.

"want to know why I like you?" Raven asked.

"Sure" Beast Boy said.

"I like you because your sweet and handsome. I love the colour of your skin, hair and eyes. your laughs fill me with joy. your jokes are funny that I laugh in my head. No matter how much you annoy me, I cannot seem to find a way to hate you. I secretly enjoy your company. You always find a way to make me feel jubilant even when i'm infuriated or languished" Raven smiled and blushed.

"That was nice" Beast Boy said.

"So want to go out tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Sure, where we going?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's a surprise" Raven teased.

 **the end**


End file.
